Slushied
by Sassafrass91
Summary: "Maybe," he contemplates, raking his eyes over me, "maybe we can make this slushie experience into a good thing."


**This is the first thing I've written in months that I could actually put an ending to.  
>Spoilers: Anything after Original Song. Assumptions for season three episode one.<br>Rated: M  
>Sexy boys having fun. Don't like, please don't read.<br>Blaine's point of view. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

I'm trying desperately not to fall asleep in English class. Dalton taught me better class etiquette than that, and usually I am a straight A student, especially since the lessons here are less demanding. Mrs. Smith is quickly changing that by rambling on and on about analyzing "Romeo and Juliet". I love the play, but I've read it more than once on my own, so my attention keeps slipping to other things. Like Kurt. 

Sighing, I doodle his name across my handout sheet. I can't help it. He looked so breathtaking this morning, and I can't stop thinking about the way his sweater slid off his shoulder to reveal creamy skin, or the way his skin tight grey jeans hugged his thighs. I literally had to slam my eyes shut this morning and make sure I could control myself when he came walking out of his house so I didn't jump him in the car. But if the way his lips lingered on mine as we kissed good morning or his hand pressing into my leg was any indication, he knew exactly what I was thinking. But being Kurt, he just smiled mischievously and whispered "later" in my ear before reaching for his iPod and hooking it up to my stereo.

Just as I had started to imagine what "later" might mean, drawing hearts on my paper, the bell finally rings. I realize our assignment is written on the board in Mrs. Smith's illegible cursive hand writing, and I scribble down the basics of it next to Kurt's name and surrounding hearts before I scramble out the door. I turn the corner, smiling at Tina, Mike, and Brittany, before making it to Kurt and I's shared locker. Technically, my locker is across the building. But the day I transferred here, he somehow made room for my books among his hairspray, extra outfits, and mirrors, and I've never even opened the other one. I shuffle around, grabbing my history book and shoving it into my messenger bag when I feel delicate fingers slip over my eyes.

"Hey, handsome." His voice slips around my ear, and I shiver involuntarily. Turning my face a few inches, I can see a small smile and a gleam in my boyfriend's eye.

"Hello, dear." I lean my head against his for a split second, before scooting over a few inches to allow him access to the locker as well. I observe as he makes an unpleasant face taking out a notebook, flipping though a couple of pages to the offending equations, then grabs his Algebra book. I catch a glimpse of neatly drawn hearts and the letters "Bla" before he catches me watching, and slams the pages shut. A blush works its way over his face, until I sheepishly show him my analysis paper. His embarrassment quickly fades into adoration. Shutting the locker, his hand slips into mine was we make our way to our classes. He is taking about Glee rehearsal, and I'm admiring the way his tongue traces his lips when he pauses for a breath when it happens. 

I feel the sting of ice before I can even react. My once maroon polo shirt is now dripping with red slushie. I feel Kurt's hand slip from mine, and I wipe at my eyes attempting to get the syrup off my face. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt's voice is an octave higher than normal, and I can see one of the jocks with the empty slushie cup turn around. 

"You fags are my problem. No one wants to see you doing all that queer shit." 

"Last time I checked no one wants to see your face, but unfortunately I don't have the option not to." His arm wraps around me, for once not caring if his sweater gets ruined, and I'm thankful for the safety I feel next to him. 

"What did you say to me?" He goes to push us into the lockers, and I feel Kurt tense up behind me so as we hit, he takes the force of the metal in his back instead of letting me have some of the impact. He gets right up in our faces, and I tighten my hold on Kurt's hand, but don't change the look of steel I'm hoping is on my face. I don't care if he hits me. I just can't let him hurt Kurt. 

"How do I make myself clearer? Take that homo attitude somewhere else." Not thinking anything though, I suddenly slam against him, throwing all of my weight into my arms to make him move. I feel him stumble, and in a split second, I'm doing everything I can to get him as far away from Kurt as I can. He pulls back his fist to hit me, but suddenly, I see an arm grab his wrist and twist him around. 

"What the fuck are you doing, man?" Puck says, his voice low as Finn shoves him up against the locker. 

"That's my brother you are messing with. And my friend." Finn adds, throwing us a soft smile. 

"The little girls just need to be reminded of-"before he can finish his sentence, Puck slams his fist into the locker, narrowly missing his face. 

"If I find out you are messing with them again, and I will find out, I will make sure I break a bone. You can count on that. Now get lost." With a slap to the locker again for good measure, they both pull off of him, and he walks away, muttering. I slip back to Kurt who is slightly shaking as I touch my finger to his hand. 

"Are you okay?" Puck asks, glancing across my slushie stained shirt and Kurt's sweater. 

"Yea. We're fine." Kurt is already collected again, his arm around my waist. 

"Dude, you were totally awesome back there." Finn reaches out to give me a high five. "You didn't even need us, but we wanted to rough him up a bit too. Safety in numbers. " I nod. I did need their help, but I appreciate them saying that anyways. 

"That's right, show them nobody is messing with my boys. We aren't taking that crap again this year." Puck adds, shrugging slightly. Kurt rolls his eyes, completely over this masculine display. 

"Thank you for what you did. Now, I'm going to grab Blaine and I a change of clothes, and then we are going to go get cleaned up. We will see you in Glee." Finn and Puck both nod. 

"Thanks." I add. They nod again before walking off. I turn around and sigh. Kurt fidgets with the combination, tugging it open while I lean up against the locker. He grabs a few unidentified items from his carry on collection, and what seems to be more clothes than either one of us need, and then gently laces his fingers though mine. 

"Come on. You need to get that out of your poor curls before they start to think you are using a new type of gel." His diva smirk makes me grin, and I let him pull me down the halls until we reach a guys bathroom that is rarely used. It's awkwardly placed near the auditorium, so no one comes in here except when there is an assembly. I raise my eyebrows, but he just motions for me to enter.

He is all business for a moment, locking the bathroom door behind us, then spreading out various shirt combination options for the both of us on any surface he deems sanitary. Which isn't very many. Once he is done, he digs in his bag until he finds a brush, and a small bottle of what I can only assume is shampoo. 

"I used to get slushied almost every day. This was all necessary." He says by way of explanation, and my heart breaks at someone doing this to him. It's frustrating when we are together, but at least now I can try to protect him. I hate the thought of him going though this alone. 

"Come here." He almost whispers, and I obey, closing the gap between us. Wanting him to feel anything but shame, and to know that we are in this together, I rock to my toes and press my stained lips against his. He kisses me back, and when his lips part, and his tongue gently touches mine, I forget this was just to make Kurt feel better. I forget that I'm covered in ice and syrup. I forget we are in school. My grip on his shoulders tightens, and I can feel his arms slip around my waist. His fingers reach for the hem of my polo, and he drags it off before letting me remove his sweater. My bare chest is spotted with red flavor, which brings us back to the current situation. But Kurt's eyes are sparkling, and I can tell he has something in mind when his tongue, the tongue that was just in my mouth, licks across his lips. 

"Maybe," he contemplates, raking his eyes over me, "maybe we can make this slushie experience into a good thing." My facial expression must have been confused, because he chuckles. 

"I love the way your lips tasted." He admits, eyes tracing across my face. "I bet the rest of you is going to taste just as good with the cherry flavor." I can almost feel my pupils dilate, and I can definitely feel my erection starting to grow in my jeans. 

"Wha- Kurt, we, we can't." I manage to get out, but my mouth is suddenly dry because he is right there next to me, slipping his arms around my shoulders, standing so his body is pressed directly up against mine. I can feel the beginnings of his hard on though layers of fabric, and when he lightly bites at my neck , a groan escapes my mouth. 

"Are you sure we can't? Because I'm pretty sure we are." To punctuate his last sentence, his hips slightly grind against mine, and I throw my head back, torn between stopping him while I still can and wanting to beg for so much more. Taking advantage of my revealed expanse of neck, his tongue flicks over a patch of shushie stained skin. I shudder, my hands finding grip against his lower hips that are also exposed thanks to his low-cut jeans. 

"Kurt, guh, I, mmmmmm, Kurt." I need to shut my mouth because I'm only embarrassing myself, but it seems to be urging him on and that makes it worth it. His fingers tangle though my wet locks and yank on them, shooting sparks of arousal though my entire body. 

"Kiss me." I whimper out the request, and immediately his lips are sliding against mine, licking his way into my mouth. It feels like he is everywhere around me, his hands burning my skin and his tongue sending electric currents though my entire body. I grab at every part of him I can reach, running my blunt nails against the smooth skin of his back, making him moan loudly against me. Pulling his hips against mine, I grind into him haphazardly. He lifts his hips backwards, his straining erection pressing against his jeans. 

"Not yet." He whispers. And I can't handle this. I need him. Now. 

"Kurt, please" I beg into his mouth, and I can feel his smile against my lips. He pulls back just a fraction, so his breath is still ghosting against my skin. 

"Already, baby? I haven't even cleaned you up yet." I swiftly close my eyes, willing some sort of will power to come back to me as he begins licking at the melted cherry flavored remains on my skin. His tongue trails from my collarbone where he bites gently to my nipples, where the faintest hint of syrup ran.

"God baby, you taste so good." He mutters against my skin. I can feel my own cock throbbing in my jeans, begging for some sort of attention, and I drag my hand away from Kurt's hips to palm myself though my jeans. I feel fingers slide around my wrist and jerk it away. 

"That's not very nice, Blaine." He coos into my ear, pushing me back until I'm against a wall. "I told you not yet." I throw my head up against the wall. 

"Kurt," I gasp as his mouth closes over the patch of skin right behind my ear. "Errggg, please." His fingers run through my hair, and start down my chest. They hesitate just moments at my belt before undoing it with a skilled hand that has practiced this too many times before. I urge him on with needy "yes's" that come out in short, shallow gasps as he pulls at the multiple buttons that replaced a zipper on my jeans before he yanks them down along with my underwear. I step out of them, wanting to feel as much skin on mine as I can. 

"Am I clean?" I ask, my voice taking a gravely tone. He looks at me with wide blue eyes, biting at his bruised lip. 

"Yes-" before he can finish, I smash our lips together again, passion exploding out of my body. I reach down, fumbling with his jeans until they are sliding off his body. Reaching between us, I slide my fingers around his cock and start stroking him. His whole body suddenly is pressed up against mine, forcing my hand away. His tongue is begging for entrance once again, his fingers digging into my hipbones then sliding up to pin my wrists against the wall. He is grinding against me, keeping me hostage. 

"Kurt, please, I need you to touch me." I'm usually not the begging type, but there is something about the way his eyes rake over me that has me ready to come from that alone. 

"I am touching you." He makes a point to drag our cocks across one another, and I bite my lip to keep from making a very undignified sound. I'm so close, and if he doesn't touch me, I might explode. 

"Please baby," I whisper, "Make me feel good." His pupils dilate even more, if that is humanly possible, and before I realize what is happening, my wrists are free, and my beautiful boyfriend is on his knees in front of me, stroking me with his hand while he looks up at me. I keen, trying to push myself near the warm heat that I know is his mouth. He licks his lips, and then with the same tongue reaches out to lap at the pre-come that is slicking my cock.

My hands wrap in his hair, and he takes in my tip, groaning as I tug at his locks. The vibrations push me closer to the edge, which I communicate by pulling at his hair again since I have forgotten how words are supposed to work. He works on taking me in slowly, and I do everything I can not to thrust in and come down his throat. His tongue is working under me, and my mouth is making obscene noises that I hope are encouraging him to continue. When he hollows out his cheeks, I feel the pressure that has been coiling in my stomach spread like fire throughout my body. 

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt Kuuurrtttt," I whine. "So close, please, baby, I'm so close, please." He brings his hand back and cups my balls gently and when I hit the back of his throat, my orgasm shoots though me, heat licking at every surface of my body. I feel Kurt's mouth pull off of me with a soft pop, and then his mouth is right next to mine. 

"You and cherries mix perfectly. Want to taste?" he cocks his head to the side, and I don't need a second invitation. My mouth attaches to his while my hand finds his cock and starts stroking him roughly, the way I know he likes me to touch him. He bends into my fist, arms wrapped around my shoulders, hips slamming against my hand. I can tell he is already close by the way his stomach is clenched as I run my other fingers gently over his muscles. 

"Oh, fuck, Blaine." 

"Come for me Kurt." I whisper as I bite his lip and speed up my hand movements. "I want to taste you too." 

"Blainneee." He moans as he comes across my hand. As soon as he becomes too sensitive to touch, I pull up my hand and taste him. He watches me with lust filled eyes lick my hand clean. 

"You're not the only one who can clean up a mess." I whisper into his ear. He leans his forehead against mine, still taking short, ragged breaths. 

"We, we need to finish washing off, and get dressed." He gets out as I run my fingers lightly over his ribcage. "I, I still need to wash your hair, and I n-need to pick out an outfit." I nod, suddenly remembering the dried syrup that is now hardened my curls. "Besides," he continues, gaining better control of himself "we still have your house tonight." He winks as he finds his underwear, throws me mine, and turns on the tap. He motions for me to get in front of him when the water is lukewarm. 

"Mmmm, tonight." I comment, giggling slightly as he slaps across my ass with his dry hand.  
>"Hey Kurt?" I glance up at him as he finishes running the shampoo though my hair.<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"Thank you." His eyes soften. "I'm lucky to have someone like you."<br>"I love you Blaine. I'd do anything for you. Even clean slushie off of you." I press a kiss to his knuckles.  
>"I love you too."<p>

The next day, we walk into school hand in hand, as always. 

"You aren't worried?" he asks me, looking slightly distressed. I just smiles sweetly at him. 

"Not when you are beside me." 

"Hey." A deep voice is pointed in our direction. "Didn't I teach you a lesson?" The same jock from yesterday circles around us, holding another slushie. I tilt my chin up, and give him my best dapper smile. 

"Go ahead." He stares at me, caught off guard. 

"What, dude?" I grin, glancing beside me. 

"If you want to slushie me, go ahead. I love the way Kurt cleans me off."

-end-

**Reviews for me are like applause for Rachel.  
>Klaine forever <strong>


End file.
